shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Titanium
"Cool Titanium" (real name Mario Hakake) is a 15 year old boy who the ate the Chita Chita no Mi and become the power to turn into titanium or to make the titanium melt and so become liquid titanium to easily form it in the shape he needs. The world government killed his family and from then he hates them and decided to destroy one day the world government. After they killed his family he has joined the Revolutionaries where he become much stronger. He has the Beast Blood about which is not really much none, except that it gives the owner superhuman ablities. He is the captain of his pirate crew ????? and his pirate crew works under the Revolutionaries. This functions so that he can do whatever he wants but sometimes he become a mission from the head of the Revolutionaries and he fulfills it. His current bounty is 24,000,000 beacuse of having his the dangerous Beast Blood and for surviving the atentat on his family where everyone should be killed. This isn't really a thing to be scared of but the World Government has saw something more that they are hiding from the publicity, it could be the real powers of the Beast Blood. Appearance Five years before timeskip he had medium long white hair. He weared a gray sleeveless t-shirt and dark blue shorts. On his shorts were green flowers. He weared on every hand a black-gray wrist band. On his feet he has wear a pair of yellow shoes. During his time as a revolutionary he wears a brown cape that has some scars on it beacuse of his several battles with marines. Under the coat he wears a dark gray coat, closed on his waist by a white sash. He has white hairs that are slicked back, only some hairs are hanging down. He wears on his back a sword. The sword is always seen on his back beacuse he says that he don't feels comfortable having the sword around his hips. An other reason why he wears his sword on his back is when he pulls it out he makes a strong slash which can really harm an enemy if he is in the near of Cool. Personality Cool usually mantains a serious personality, but when he feels good he is making jokes and fooling around. During serious fighting he is all time serious and he is totally concentranting on his fight, but when he fights weaker opponents he loves to play with them and teasing them. When he is angry he can frighten weaker opponents only with his glare. During his training he was all time serious and he hasn't complain about anything other sugested to him, although he wanted all the time to train alone. He first begged Nova to train him so that he could become really strong but Nova said that the best training is to train alone and beacuse of that he wanted to train alone. He does not shrink from using deadly force against an enemy, although he don't likes killing. During the Renunion arc he has shown that he isn't really interested in being captain beacuse after Zephyr said that Cool should be the captain he just agreed with the words "If you think so, then I'm the captain". During this arc he has shown traces of wanting a revenge and some evil thoughts inside of him. Relationships Friends/Allies Zephyr Oceanus Cool is Zephyrs best friend and they had together made their own pirate crew. As they to are sailing together the bond between them grove and they are best friends. In the beggining when they first met (5 years before timeskip) they were opponents and had a hard fight. After they too couldn't fight anymore, they gained respect for each other and they decided to make in 5 years they own pirate crew. Monkey D. Dragon As the leader of the Revolutioners he knows Cool Titanium and after Cool become a pirate he sugested him to be under his comand. Cool happily accepted that and from that time Dragon sometimes calls Cool to give him a mission or to just ask how he is beacuse it is really good for the Revolutionaries to have a pirae crew which is sailing around the seas and doing missions for them Lief At first Cool thought that Lief is an arrogant idiot and he hated him. During the fight Cool slowly gained respect for him and after he loses he wants that Lief trains him. When Lief trained Cool, Cool gained deep respect for Lief. Bartholomew Kuma Cool has deep respect for him and he is very thankfull to him beacuse Kuma beacuse they had some missions together and Kuma always protected Cool, although Kuma don't demonstrated that with his personality. Family Cool Titanium´s father Not much is still know. He is death. Enemies Navy Beacuse Cool hates the World Government he is then an enemy of the Navy too. World government As an revolutionary the world government is his biggest opponent and his dream is to destroy the world government. Powers and Abilities Strength Cool combines his attack mostly with his devil fruit powers which gives him a really strong attack, like something similar to busoshoku haki. An indicator of his strength is this that he survived the hard training with Kuma and he could keep up with him in every mission they had together. Endurance Cool's endurance can be seen thought he survived the hard training of Kuma, and the many missions he had from when he became a revolutionary. Agility When he isn't using his Devil Fruit powers he is really fast and he can easily dodge from the attacks of an ordinary human. Although when he is using his Devil Fruit powers he become slow beacuse of titanium who is slowing down his body. Beast Blood He has inherit the beast blood from his father who first uses it. He hasn´t used it so far and the real power of this blood wasn't shown yet. This ability is sure something strong beacuse the whole marine is scared of this power and they made an extra attack on Cool's family just to extinguish this power. Swordmanship He uses his sword often and takes it all the time with him. His sword name is Kusanagi and it is one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords. Although he uses only one sword he uses it in very well and his swordsmanship helped him many times in his live. He is best comfortable in using Ittoryu, but he is seen with fighting with two swords and his Nitoryu isn't so bad. Devil Fruit Name: Chita Chita no Mi Type: Paramecia Descriptions: He can manipulate and become or generate titanium. Techniques During his figths he mostly uses his devil powers, which give him a high defense level, something similar to busoshoku haki. Overlaying his fists with titanium he can punch and enemy with a really hard fist that is even harder then steel. He hasn't no particular style or honor, his goal is only to win and he would use anything, like biting an enemy that is shown in some training fights against Kuma. He relies on his instincts which helped him many times in a battle. He has shown to be a genius in discovering new fighting metods against new opponents. He has mastered his devil fruit techniques really great and beacuse of that he uses it in his most fights and is his strongest ability. He can manipulate titanium and become titanium. Becoming titanium helps him making his fists harder and so he can punch an enemy with a really hard fist. Another use of this is that he can make a part of his body titanium so that he weaken the enemies attack or totally ignore it. He has figured out how to melt titanium too and he uses it in many forms like a spiked ball on a chain (one of the more complicated shapes) and he almost doesn't lose any energy when he is melting titanium. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation-'' Hasn't shown trace of this haki yet. ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments-''He has shown some trace of this haki but he never used it willful, it was more like something accidently when using his Devil Fruit powers. ''Haōshoku Haki: ''Color of the Conquering King-'' Hasn't shown traces of this haki yet. Major Battles Cool Titanium vs. Zephyr Oceanus (Tie) Cool Titanium vs. Lief (Lost) History Childhood Cool Titanium was born in the North blue, where he had a family but the world government killed his family beacuse of the acts of his father who was a Revolutioner and his dangerous ˝beast blood˝. To this time he was only 10 and he luckily survived, but how is still unknown. After this accidents he joined the revolutionaries. During his time as a Revolutionary he has searched for a long time a teacher who would train him. One day he got a mission together with Nova Blade to investigate a under see boat. On that mission he realized how strong Nova is and he wanted him to train him. During the mission he has met a young fishman boy called Zephyr which he fought. He first don't wanted to fight but Zephyr has attacked him and he had to fight. After a long fight where he has shown a good mastering of his devil fruit they both couldn't fight anymore. The fight ended draw. Cool saw how strong Zephyr is and invited him to be a part of his future crew. Zephyr accepted that and they made an agreement that in 5 years they would met and make their own pirate crew. Before they left Cool asked Nova to train him but Nova refused it and sayed that the best trainer is the pupil. After that Cool stopped looking for a trainer and started to train himself. Cool had a problem beacuse of the agreement he made with Zephyr, he should then leave the Revolutionaries. Cool become an idea and sayed Dragon that he will become a pirate but that he will be under the control of the Revolutionaires. Five years later he left and become a pirate together with Zephyr. Bounty history 1st bounty 24,000,000 The first bounty, when he only was 10, was 24,000,000 after he was the only one who survived of his infamous and wanted family, and beacuse he has the ˝beast blood˝ thanks to which his father made big problems to the Navy. The second reason was beacuse he joined the revolutionaries and had several encounters with marines. Quotes "Yeah... yeah really.. you are right Nova the best training would be if I train me alone!!!"-Cool after Nova sugested him to train alone. Gallery Img003.jpg|Cool during his time as a revolutionary. Img001.jpg|Cool after he become a pirate. img008.jpg|Cool 10 years old. Category:Pirate Category:Revolutionary Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:MasterMarioF Category:One Way Category:Fighter Category:Protagonists Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User